Le braquage de mamie Jenkins par le caïd Dean Winchester
by Maly B
Summary: Réponse au défi "Première rencontre en univers alternatif" pour les 5 ans du DESTIEL sur DESTIEL ADDICT! je vous laisse découvrir cet O.S ! Enjoy!


**Hé hé hééé! Salut mes louveteaux!**

**Incroyable mais vrai, je suis de retour pour répondre au défi Facebook de la page Destiel Addict, pour fêter les 5 ans de la première apparition de Castiel dans la série (et donc du Destiel!)**

**Petit OS vraiment sans prétention version UA!HighSchool! Pas vraiment une première rencontre à proprement parlé, je vous laisse découvrir...**

**Enjoy and review = 3 Thanks!**

**Maly.**

* * *

Castiel était un adolescent de 17 ans. Il venait d'un milieu aisé et ne cachait jamais sa richesse aux yeux des autres. Surtout au lycée. C'était un élève brillant au parcours irréprochable. Il était le chouchou des professeurs, la fierté du directeur de l'école et surtout l'ennemi juré de tous les mauvais élèves. Mais Castiel se fichait des remarques blessantes qu'on lui lançait à longueur de journée. Tout ce qui lui importait était de réussir ses examens et d'aller à Yale, l'université de ses rêves.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, l'adolescent aux yeux océan s'était levé à cinq heures pour réviser rapidement les cours de la journée et vérifier que tous ses devoirs étaient faits. Comme tous les matins, il avait déjeuné avec la nounou, puisque ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment présents ces derniers temps… Et comme tous les matins, il avait enfilé l'uniforme du lycée qui était obligatoire. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il aimait porter des cravates, contrairement aux trois quart des autres élèves.

Tout avait bien commencé, ce jour-là. Tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rattrapé par sa nounou alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre un pied hors de la propriété pour se rendre au lycée.

- **Jeune homme, attendez s'il vous plait !** s'était écriée la gouvernante en courant derrière l'adolescent. **Votre déjeuner !**

- **Merci, Constance,** dit Castiel en récupérant le petit sac.

- **Il n'y avait plus de Milky Way, **s'excusa la domestique en sachant pertinemment que le jeune monsieur Novak ne pouvait pas se passer de ces barres de chocolat.

Castiel parut embêté par cette affreuse nouvelle. La journée avait si bien commencée !

- **Ce n'est pas grave, Constance. Je passerai en acheter sur le chemin du lycée.**

Sans plus un regard pour sa nourrice, le jeune homme bifurqua à gauche et marcha en direction de la petite superette de quartier. Déjà, les élèves de son lycée se pressaient sur les trottoirs. Il accéléra inconsciemment le pas de peur d'être en retard.

- **Bonjour madame,** chantonna Castiel à l'adresse de la vieille dame derrière le comptoir de la superette.

A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il percuta quelqu'un. Il allait s'excuser mais se ravisa bien vite lorsque la personne se retourna.

Winchester.

Dean Winchester.

- **Hé l'attaché-case, fais gaffe où tu marches !** brailla-t-il, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Castiel lui lança un regard nerveux et le contourna.

Il détestait ce type. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, son uniforme toujours débraillé et ses tatouages qui lui donnaient vraiment mauvais genre. Winchester était le caïd du lycée, même les professeurs le fuyaient comme la peste. Mais son père était un des hommes les plus influents de la ville, alors personne ne disait rien.

Castiel traversa le petit magasin en quête de ses barres de Milky Way qu'il aimait tant, ne se préoccupant plus du reste. Au bout d'un moment, un grand fracas retentit dans le magasin, suivit d'un cri aigue et d'un juron. Castiel se retourna à temps pour éviter de se prendre Winchester de plein fouet.

- **Décidemment…** commença le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Dean balança un sac dans ses bras et partit en courant. Une petite vieille apparut alors face à lui, parapluie levé en guise d'arme.

- **Oh voleur ! Oh voleur ! **

Castiel regarda un instant le sac posé dans ses bras et comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait. Avant que la vieille dame ne l'atteigne et ne l'assomme avec son parapluie, Castiel prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit du magasin en quatrième vitesse. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il dévala le boulevard sans trop savoir où aller. Il entendait déjà les sirènes de la voiture de Police retentir au loin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'accorder une pause d'une fraction de seconde, il sentit quelque chose le tirer en arrière et le balancer contre le mur d'une petite rue adjacente. Ses yeux se fondirent dans deux émeraudes à quelques centimètres de son visage. Dean lui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche.

- **Ferme-là, **chuchota-t-il, alors qu'une voiture de Police traversa le boulevard à toute allure.

Winchester lâcha alors prise, mais Castiel, pétrifié, le sac de la vieille dame serré contre lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- **T'es débile où quoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?!**

- **J-je…**

- **Laisse tomber ! Maintenant les flics doivent croire qu'on est de mèche !**

- **Q-Quoi ?**

Dean attrapa Castiel par la manche et le traîna derrière lui.

- **Attends,** bredouilla Castiel en tentant de se dérober. **Le lycée…**

- **Les flics nous cherchent, triple buse ! S'ils te trouvent, ils me trouvent. Pas de lycée. Fallait y penser avant de t'enfuir avec le sac de madame Jenkins! **beugla Dean.

- **Tu… Tu m'as pas trop laissé le choix**, se défendit l'adolescent apeuré.

- **T'aurais très bien pu rendre le sac à la vieille, hein ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me suivre ?!**

- **Je ne t'ai pas suivi !** s'énerva Castiel en se dérobant. **J'ai été pris de court ! Je… j'ai…**

- **T'as eu la trouille**, compléta Dean avec un sourire narquois. **Castiel Novak a eu la trouille. Quand le lycée apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé, s'en est fini pour toi mon vieux ! ** se réjouit-il.

Castiel blêmit. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée. Il se laissa choir sur le bitume, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

- **Papa va me tuer… **

- **Tu nous fais quoi, là ? **

- **On devrait se rendre à la Police, **renifla-t-il. **On devrait tout leur expliquer. **

- **Pas question ! S'ils nous attrapent pas, on risque rien et demain ils nous auront oubliés !**

- **Mais… Mais le lycée ?**

- **Change de disque un peu. T'auras qu'à inventer une excuse. Ils te croiront c'est obligé. **

- **Mentir ?**

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- **OK ! **s'écria-t-il. **Démerde-toi, moi j'me barre.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Dean Winchester shoota dans une vieille cannette, mains dans les poches, et s'éloigna. Castiel réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il possédait la preuve de sa culpabilité entre les mains : le sac de madame Jenkins. La Police cherchait les deux adolescents. Il était cuit, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, la caissière ne lui avait accordé pas même un regard lorsqu'il était entré dans la superette. Elle ne pouvait donc pas l'identifier. Et puis madame Jenkins était sénile. Il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ses agresseurs. Attendez une minute ! Castiel se prenait déjà pour un criminel ! Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ! Tout était de la faute de Dean Winchester. Et ce dernier avait peut-être raison. Etant donné l'influence qu'avait son père, il était fort probable que le lendemain-même, la Police abandonnerait les recherches. Le mieux à faire était de rester avec Winchester, pour éviter que ce dernier ne l'accuse à tort dans son dos. Mais comment expliquer son absence au lycée ? Il verrait plus tard. Même si son plan ne tenait pas vraiment debout, il se releva et s'élança à la poursuite de Winchester.

- **Attends-moi !**

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Dean lui lança un regard curieux.

- **C'est quoi le plan ?** demanda Castiel d'une manière un peu trop théâtrale pour être confiante.

Dean s'esclaffa.

- **Tu sais que si on te voit avec moi, ça risque d'être pire.**

Castiel haussa les épaules, résigné. Dean avait probablement raison, mais au point où il en était…

- **J'ai réfléchis, et il y a moyen de s'en tirer**, assura Castiel. **Il faut juste cacher les preuves et se faire discrets aujourd'hui…**

- **On est pas dans une série policière, l'attaché-case. Par contre t'as sans doute raison, va falloir se débarrasser du sac de la vieille. Donne-moi ça.**

Dean lui arracha le sac des mains et le balança dans une benne à ordures.

- **Voilà ! Maintenant qu'on s'est « débarrassés des preuves », tu vas pouvoir retourner à ta petite vie parfaite. Salut !**

- **Non, attends !... Je reste avec toi, c'est plus prudent !**

- **Pas question.**

- **Je me dois d'insister. **

Castiel se retroussa les manches et escalada la benne à ordures, sous le regard mi interrogateur mi agacé de Dean.

- **Avec moi à tes côtés, tu as des chances de mieux t'en tirer, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis… Et puis il faudrait enterrer le sac de madame Jenkins quelque part pour…. Waaah !**

Castiel plongea la tête la première dans la benne à ordures. Dean, exaspéré, frappa la benne du poing.

- **Ça va, l'attaché-case ?**

- **Je l'ai ! ** s'exclama Castiel, triomphant, en s'extirpant des ordures.

Une fois dehors, il tenta brièvement d'épousseter sa chemise autrefois immaculée et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour enlever les saletés qui s'y étaient accrochées.

- **Tu chlingues**, fit Dean, bras croisés et pas vraiment amusé.

- **Oui eh bien ce n'est pas toi qui as dû nager dans les ordures !**

Dean soupira et tourna les talons, bien décidé à se débarrasser de cette arapède. Mais bien sûr, Castiel lui emboîta le pas.

- **Hé, attends !... Dean ! **

Le susnommé tilta. Il se retourna vers Castiel, sourcils froncés.

- **Tu connais mon prénom ?**

- **Qui ne te connais pas…**

- **Hum. Pas faux.**

- **S'il te plait, Dean. On sait très bien qu'on ne se supporte pas, tous les deux… Mais on doit se serrer les coudes ! Aide-moi à enterrer ce sac quelque part, au moins. Tu dois bien connaître un endroit sûr, non ?**

Avec son regard de chien battu, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dean avant de céder.

- **Très bien ! **souffla-t-il à contrecœur.** Suis-moi, l'attaché-case.**

- **Je préférerai que tu m'appelles Castiel.**

- **Attaché-case ça te va très bien je trouve.**

- **Dean !**

- **Ok !... Cass, ça te va ? **bougonna Dean.

[Un peu plus tard]

- **Enfile ça.**

- **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.**

- **Tu voulais qu'on se serre les coudes, où une connerie du genre, non ? Alors mets ce casque où je m'énerve vraiment !**

Castiel finit par obtempérer. Il ne savait pas vraiment où Dean l'emmenait, mais ce dernier était allé récupérer une magnifique moto et Cass espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne l'ait pas volée. Il n'était également pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée de monter sur cet engin. Dean, lui, avait déjà enfourché la bête et attendait patiemment que son _meilleur ennemi_ grimpe à l'arrière.

- **T'as déjà fait du cheval, Cass ? Bah là c'est un peu pareil. Enfourche-là et accroche-toi. Je roule vite. **

Castiel pria tous les anges qu'il connaissait pour que sa dernière heure ne soit pas arrivée. Une fois assis sur la moto, Dean fit gronder le moteur et démarra à toute vitesse. Castiel n'eut d'autre choix que de se cramponner à Dean, de peur de tomber. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et serra les dents, alors que l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude les dirigeait vers la sortie de la ville.

- **Détends-toi un peu, Cass, tu m'étouffes ! **cria Dean pour couvrir le vacarme que faisait la moto. **On est sur une ligne droite, tu risques rien, là !**

Castiel essaya de se détendre et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et tourna la tête à gauche. Ils venaient de quitter la ville et à côté d'eux, les rayons du soleil miroitaient sur la mer. La route longeait la plage, et le vent fouettait leurs visages. Castiel se surprit à apprécier cette sensation. Un sourire fendit son visage. Alors c'était ça, la liberté ?

- **C'est trop cool ! **S'écria-t-il, prit d'une soudaine euphorie.

Dean s'amusa de sa naïveté mais les deux adolescents redescendirent vite sur Terre. Une sirène de Police retentit derrière eux.

- **Merde ! **

- **Arrête la moto, Dean.**

- **T'es malade ?! **

- **Arrête la moto, c'est la Police d'Etat, ils ne sont pas censés savoir qu'on est en cavale.**

- **T'es sûr de toi, là ?**

- **Fais-moi confiance.**

Dean se jura de lui faire payer sa soudaine témérité s'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux derrière les barreaux. Il se rangea sur le côté et coupa le moteur de la moto. La voiture de Police s'arrêta à quelques mètres et un homme en uniforme en sortit.

- **Messieurs, **salua-t-il d'un air grave.

- **Un problème, monsieur l'agent ? **demanda Castiel le plus innocemment du monde.

- **Vous rouliez un peu vite, me semble-t-il.**

- **C'est vrai, on est désolé. **

- **Vous n'êtes pas un peu en retard pour aller en cours, tous les deux ?**

- **C'est justement pour cela qu'on roulait un peu vite… **avoua Castiel. **Voyez-vous, ma mère est à l'hôpital depuis trois semaines. Et mon ami ici présent m'a proposé de me conduire la voir hier. On a passé la nuit avec elle et ce matin, en nous réveillant, on était en retard pour aller en cours ! Le problème c'est que l'hôpital et le lycée ne sont pas dans la même ville, alors voilà où nous en sommes. **

Dean se mordit la langue. C'était quoi cette histoire à dormir debout ? L'agent de Police ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu non plus.

- **Vos papiers, jeunes hommes. **

- **Mais monsieur…**

- **Vos papiers !**

- **Castiel, accroche-toi !**

Dean démarra au quart de tour, flanqua au passage un coup de pied au policier qui s'étala sur le sol, et s'enfuit sur la route.

- **J'aurais pu le convaincre ! **vociféra Castiel. **Tu te rends compte que tu viens de frapper un agent de Police ?!**

- **Avec ton histoire bidon il nous aurait embarqués à coup sûr ! **

Dean bifurqua à plusieurs reprises, s'assurant que l'agent ne les suivait pas. Une fois certains qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, il se redirigea vers la route longeant la mer puis sortit de la route. Il arrêta sa course au bord d'une petite falaise.

- **Descend**, ordonna-t-il à Castiel.

Il fit rouler la moto jusqu'au bord de la falaise et la lâcha dans le vide. Elle s'écrasa dans le ressac 15 mètres plus bas.

- **Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?**

- **Suis-moi.**

Les deux adolescents descendirent la falaise par un petit chemin escarpé et se retrouvèrent dans une crique à l'abri des regards. Dean fit un signe de tête désinvolte vers un coin de la calanque.

- **Tu peux enterrer « tes preuves » là-bas. **

Castiel observa le lycéen sans oser lui répondre, puis entreprit de creuser un trou suffisamment profond pour pouvoir enterrer le sac de madame Jenkins tandis que Dean se reposait tranquillement à l'ombre. Une fois sa besogne terminée, Castiel s'assit en tailleur près de Dean.

- **On fait quoi, maintenant ?**

- **Hum… **réfléchit le jeune homme. **On va devoir changer d'identité et faire du stop pour changer d'Etat. Ensuite, on devra trouver un endroit où se poser et tu devras te prostituer pour ramasser assez de fric pour qu'on survive. **

Castiel pâlit et se sentit défaillir.

- **Relax, Cass ! **pouffa Dean**. Je plaisante. Le mieux à faire c'est attendre ici jusqu'à demain matin et repartir en ville. On aura qu'à dire qu'on a passé la journée chez toi parce que tu te sentais pas bien et parce que moi j'avais pas envie d'aller en cours, et puis voilà. Ça devrait plus ou moins passer. **

Castiel ne dit rien, trop angoissé. Dean se leva et enleva sa chemise, puis son pantalon, et une fois en caleçon, il se dirigea vers la mer.

- **Viens te rincer, l'attaché-case. J'ai l'impression de trainer une poubelle avec moi !**

Il fallait bien avouer qu'après sa mésaventure dans la benne à ordures, le jeune homme ne sentait pas vraiment la rose. Il retira ses vêtements et rejoignit Dean en se glissant lentement dans l'eau fraîche. Son camarade d'école fit quelques longueurs avant d'aller s'assoir au bord de l'eau pour se faire sécher. Castiel le suivit du regard, hypnotisé par la multitude de tatouages qui zébrait son corps musclé. Il s'approcha alors du garçon aux yeux verts.

- **Ca a fait mal ? **demanda-t-il en faisant un signe en direction des tatouages.

- **Atrocement**, sourit Dean alors que Castiel grimaçait.

- **Ça signifie quoi au juste, tous ces dessins ? **

- **C'est un peu comme ma biographie. Chaque tatouage raconte une histoire. Mon histoire. **

Castiel contempla longuement les dessins et les inscriptions, essayant de deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la vie du jeune homme pour que ce dernier en arrive à se faire graver croix, inscriptions en latins et autres arabesques tribales sur le corps. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les tatouages, Dean se racla la gorge.

- **Désolé, **s'excusa Castiel. **J'en avais jamais vu autant sur une seule personne !**

Dean sourit. Il ne se moquait pas de Castiel. Il avait souri, simplement. Ce qui coupa le souffle de l'adolescent. Il avait un si beau sourire lorsque c'était sincère.

Dean se laissa tomber sur le dos et contempla les nuages.

- **T'es un sacré numéro, Castiel Novak.**

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Peut-être se moquait-il de lui, finalement ? Face à la mine incertaine de son camarade, Dean s'esclaffa. Ce gosse de riche pompeux imbu de sa personne n'était en réalité qu'un pauvre agneau apeuré qui ne connaissait pas la vie, voilà tout. Et même si Dean ne supportait pas ce type, il fallait avouer que sa candeur était attachante.

Castiel s'était allongé à côté de Dean et observait les nuages à son tour. Il se sentait étrangement bien. La situation était carrément loufoque, c'était certain ! En cavale après avoir volé –à son insu- le sac de madame Jenkins, puis après avoir « agressé » un agent de Police. Sans oublier qu'il avait séché pour la première fois l'école et qu'il était en compagnie du caïd du lycée, lequel l'avait entraîné un peu par inadvertance dans cette aventure invraisemblable. Mais Castiel se sentait bien.

- **C'est quand même chouette, ici**, dit-il tout haut.

- **« Chouette » ?** se moqua Dean. **Ouais, on est pas mal bien. Ça te change de tes petites habitudes d'enfant model, hein ?**

- **Qui te dit que je suis un enfant model ? ** se renfrogna Castiel.

- **Ça se voit même sur ta figure, Cass !**

- **C'est pour ça que tu me détestes ?**

Dean fit la sourde oreille et préféra se concentrer sur le nuage qui passait juste au-dessus d'eux.

- **Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Dean ?**

- **Hum ?**

- **Au lycée. Les bêtises et tout ça… **

- **Parce que j'en ai envie et que ça me fait bien marrer. J'aime pas l'école, faut bien que je passe le temps. **

- **Il n'y a même pas une matière qui t'intéresse ? **

- **C'est un interrogatoire ? **

- **Non, juste une question.**

- **J'aime bien le sport, c'est tout. Et toi ?**

- **Moi ? Oh, puisque tu le demandes, j'adore la physique chimie ! Et puis j'aime beaucoup la bio aussi. C'est vachement intéressant ! Et bien sûr les maths ! Et puis…**

- **J'aurais dû m'en douter… **

Castiel se tut, esquissant un sourire coupable.

- **T'as déjà… Embrassé une fille ? ** demanda-t-il timidement un moment après.

Dean tourna son visage vers lui, incrédule, puis éclata de rire.

- **Quoi ?!**

- **Bon sang Cass… !** ria Dean en se tenant les côtes.

- **Ça va, laisse tomber.**

Castiel s'assit en tailleur, vexé. Dean se releva en se calmant graduellement.

- **Pardon, mec. Mais faut dire que c'était assez marrant !...**

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules, penaud.

- **Hum… **se reprit Dean. **Je suis sorti avec Ashley Wilder en début d'année. Mais les nanas sont chiantes ! On dirait qu'elles ont le Diable au corps, sérieux ! **

Castiel esquissa un sourire.

- **Et toi, l'ado parfait ? Y'a eu une intello qui t'a fait chavirer ?**

- **Pas vraiment, non…** murmura Castiel.

- **Quoi ? Tu veux dire que t'es jamais sorti avec une nana ? Et que… T'as jamais… ne serait-ce qu'****_embrassé_**** une fille ?! Mais dans quel siècle tu vis, mec ?**

- **J'ai pas vraiment le temps, tu vois !**

- **Y'a bien une nana qui t'intéresse, au moins ? hein ? Oh allez Cass', on est entre mecs, tu peux bien me le dire. Croix bois croix d'fer, j'dirais rien au bahut. **

- **… Tracy Knight… Elle me plait…**

- **Hum… J'dois avouer que t'as des bons gouts, mine de rien. Mais si tu veux inviter Tracy à sortir va falloir assurer. A ce qu'on dit, elle est super exigeante. Par contre, parait qu'elle embrasse au premier rendez-vous, c'est tout bénéf pour toi mon pote !**

- **Tu… Tu es sûr ? **s'angoissa Castiel. **Je veux dire… Je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre ! Elle risque de me détester !**

- **Détend-toi Don Juan. Il te faut juste un peu d'entrainement. **

Dean réfléchit quelques instants, puis se tourna complètement vers Castiel.

- **Ok, alors voilà : je suis Tracy, et tu m'as invité à…**

- **A manger une glace ! **

- **… Si tu veux**, s'exaspéra Dean. **Donc, on mange une glace, tranquillement, tout est parfait. Là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

- **Euh… Je… Je finis ma glace avant qu'elle ne dégouline partout.**

- **Non !... Tu tentes un rapprochement stratégique !**

- **Ah… ?**

- **Bon, essayons autre chose. Le coup classique ! Vous êtes au cinéma tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

- **Je lui offre du pop-corn ?**

Dean se massa les tempes, ça risquait de ne pas être simple…

- **T'es le mec le plus naïf de toute la Création, Cass.**

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel et s'assit à côté de lui.

- **Je suis Tracy, tu te rappelles ? On regarde un film… d'horreur, de préférence. Là ça marche à tous les coups !... Oh là là, ce film me fait peur dis donc !** fit Dean en imitant grossièrement la voix d'une fille.

- **… Tu veux qu'on aille voir autre chose ?**

Dean lui flanqua une tape derrière la tête.

- **NON, Cass ! Bon… On change les rôles. Je suis toi et tu es Tracy. Tu peux faire ça ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Bien. On regarde un film d'horreur, et tu es mort de trouille.**

- **En fait ça me fait pas vraiment peur, les films d'ho…**

- **Cass !**

- **D'accord. Je suis Tracy et je suis morte de trouille. **

- **Bien. Doooonc je remarque que tu as peur, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je te prends la main.**

Dean prit doucement la main de Castiel en mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Cass se raidit instinctivement, mal à l'aise. Dean exerça une légère pression, comme pour le détendre.

- **Tu vois ? Tu lui prends la main comme ça pour la rassurer. Compris ?**

Castiel acquiesça, raide comme un piquet, le regard perdu au loin.

- **Tu peux aussi lui entourer les épaules, sinon. Comme ça**, fit Dean en attrapant Cass par l'épaule. **Et si elle est assez détendue et qu'elle pose sa tête sur ton épaule OU sa main sur ta cuisse, t'as tout gagné !**

- **Vraiment ? **

- **Oui ! C'est comme si elle te donnait le feu vert pour l'embrasser !**

Castiel se détacha de Dean, gêné.

- **Tu es sûr de toi ? Si elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je dois l'embrasser ?**

- **Non, pas tout de suite, tu vas lui faire peur ! **

- **Comment je sais quand c'est le bon moment, alors ?**

- **Je sais pas, moi !... C'est suivant l'ambiance, le feeling… Généralement c'est quand tu la ramènes chez elle. Au moment de vous dire au revoir, quoi. Fais-la voir les étoiles en un baiser, et là elle sera à tes pieds à coup sûr ! **

- **Je suis pas certain d'en être capable. **

- **Allez, Cass ! Tu sais au moins comment faire, rassure-moi ?... Castiel ? **

- **Eh bien…**

- **Bon, tourne-toi vers moi.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Allez, tourne-toi, je vais te montrer.**

- **Tu… Non ! Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ? **

Dean haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- **Ma foi, ça m'dérange pas. Si ça peut t'aider à te décoincer un peu…**

- **Pourquoi tu ferais ça, d'abord ?**

- **Pourquoi pas.**

- **Dean !**

- **Quoi ?! C'est impossible pour toi qu'un mec comme moi puisse être gentil avec un gars comme toi ? Redescend sur Terre, l'attaché-case. Tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir.**

Castiel réfléchit à cette dernière phrase. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Dean l'aidait à préparer son futur rendez-vous avec Tracy. Il semblait s'en amuser, et c'était peut-être tout simplement pour cela qu'il était tout à coup gentil avec Castiel. Où peut-être préparait-il un mauvais coup ? Ou alors leur petite cavale avait rétrécit le gouffre qui séparait leurs deux mondes ?

- **Allô la Terre ? Bon, tu sais quoi Cass ? Oublie ! Tu te débrouilleras tout seul avec Tracy. Après tout on est tous passés par là…**

- **D'accord…**

- **Quoi ?**

- **D'accord. Montre-moi…**

Dean arqua un sourcil surpris alors que Castiel baissait les yeux, les joues rouges. L'adolescent au regard émeraude esquissa un sourire railleur puis redevint sérieux.

- **Très bien…**

Il se rapprocha de Castiel et posa une main sur sa nuque, le forçant à le regarder.

- **La clé, c'est d'être relax, **conseilla Dean en se rapprochant encore un peu de Castiel. **T'es pas relax là… !**

- **Tu parles toujours autant avant d'embrasser une fille ? **plaisanta nerveusement Castiel.

- **Sauf que t'en es pas une…**

Etrangement, l'atmosphère changea soudain. Le regard de Dean accrocha celui de Castiel et lentement, le caïd approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement, gouttant ses lèvres pleines sans trop le brusquer, puis, une fois que Castiel se détendit un peu, ils approfondirent le baiser et s'explorèrent avec avidité, mais toujours tout en retenue. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'une éternité et restèrent front contre front, étourdis, surpris et bizarrement apaisés.

Castiel rompit alors le contact et baissa une nouvelle fois la tête.

- **Alors ? **demanda-t-il.

- **Tracy n'aura aucun problème pour voir les étoiles… **souffla Dean qui n'avait pas cillé.

L'autre adolescent allait lui répondre lorsque des voix retentirent non loin d'eux. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la Police était déjà sur eux.

- **Votre petite cavale est terminée, les enfants ! **brama un agent de Police, le regard dur. **On vous emmène au poste ! **

Dean et Castiel s'étaient relevés mais n'avaient rien tenté pour s'enfuir à nouveau. Dean sentit la main de Castiel se glisser dans la sienne, et ses doigts exercer une légère pression rassurante.

Dean sourit.

L'attaché-case avait bien appris la leçon.

* * *

**A bientôt mes louveteaux! Et n'hésitez pas à rejoindre la page facebook 3w. facebook *slash* Cassdeanwarriors !**


End file.
